Broken Spirit
by Zwalaaz
Summary: The girl that lost all but gained more the story is better than the summary gonna have some SakuGaara, SakuShika, SakuNeji, and SakuKiba main though is gonna be SakuNeji I want a different name for it but cant think of one plz give me an idea if ya have 1
1. poor poor alarm clock

Lunar-Locket - I don't own the rights to Naruto just to broken spirit  
Chapter one - Damn alarm clock 

...BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, a small pale hand could be seen poking out from under a black sheet heading for the unsuspecting device.

Slowly the hand was nearing the oblivious object and then... CRASH, BANG, BEEEEEEEEP...silence.

The new alam clock Sakura had just bought not 24 hours ago after her last one had "accidentally" been thrown out her window two days ago was now only a pile of black and red dust.

Hm "thats what the damn thing get for waking me up to early" Sakura thought.

Sakura Haruno is a 15 year old girl, but she was far from normal.

You see she had a split personality one is sweet and sensative (rarely seen), and the other one is... well she pretty much wants everyone to drop dead.

Sakura wasn't alaways like this though, in fact she use to be quite sweet, but ever since her parents died two years ago she just hasn't been the same.

sigh on with the story

SAKURA'S POV

Damn alarm clock if it hadn't of woken me up it might still be alive.

Guess as long as I'm up might as well get ready for my new prision whoops I mean school.

She despised the fact of going to a newschool where they would most likely taunt her because of the way she dressed and her pink hair.

She grabbed a change of cloths that consisted of a black chineased styled shirt, a long sleeve mesh shirt to go under it, a pair of black pants that flare out at the bottom with A LOT of pockets, and a pair of black arm warmers that have skull buttons and strap going across it (sound familiar Lunar-Dancer?) and proceded to take a shower.

Once she was done she put in a few senbon needles, kunai, shuriken, and numerous other objects into her pants pocket (grins evily)

I wonder what the new school will be like Sakura wondered as she ran her fingers throu gh her bubblegum pink hair.

Probably the same as all the others she though as she pulled on her oversized riding jacket and a helmet that was a dull black with a silver dragon on it.

She threw off the tarp that was covering a black bike with a silver dragon on it that use to belong to her father but was now hers along with a large fortune that she used to buy her four story house with plenty left over, but she still got a job so that she would feel like she earned the money instead of taking the money her parents had left for her for granted.

She backed out of her driveway and sped off towards her new school.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunar-Locket - woohoo finally done with the first chapter and i have to say it was pretty good

Sasuke - I've seen the best and this is the best

Lunar-Locket - OMG SASUKE GAVE OUT A COMPLIMENT THE WORLDS COMING TO AN END EVERYONE RUN AWAY!!!!!!!

Neji -...

Tenten - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY

Gaara - ...

Sasuke - god i was kidding this is one of the worst i've read

Neji, Tenten, Gaara -uhoh u might wanna run Uchiha

Sasuke - What, wh...

Lunar-Locket - YOUR DEAD UCHIHA

10 mins later

Neji - wow good job tying him up

Lunar-Locket - Thank ya much ...UCHIHA SAY IT OR ELSE!!!!!

Sasuke - Please R&R MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT

Lunar-Locket -Oh great now no ones gonna review


	2. 1st day

Lunar-Locket - well im happy cause i updated and tha... 

Sasuke - Hurry up

Lunar-Locket -(twitch) UCHIHA GO SHOVE YOUR COMMENTS WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE B4 I TIE U TO THAT CHAIR AGAIN

Sasuke - whatever

Lunar-Locket - oh Tenten

Tenten - yeah whats up?

Lunar-Locket - do you need a practice dummy for training?

Tenten - YES SO BADLY THE STUFFING IS COMING OUT OF THE OTHER ONES FROM THE KUNAI HOLES!!!!

Lunar-Locket - ok than i made that sasuke dummy over there for you to train on and it's robotic so it'll act exactly like him, so get ta trainin

Tenten - YES I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW LUNAR-LOCKET...COME HERE SASUKE DUMMY YOUR GOIN DOWN!!!!

Sasuke - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lunar-Locket - I dont own naruto just broken spirit oh and if anyone has a better name tell me and i might change the name

Sasuke - GET AWAY FROM ME TENTEN IT'S REALLY ME SASUKE

Tenten - NICE TRY SASUKE DUMMY NOW GET BACK HERE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura neared the school people stared at her and said who's the new 'guy'.

Once Sakura parked her bike next to a black corvet she could hear what everyone was sayin.

"I love that dudes bike"

"I wonder if he's single"

"He looks H.O.T hot"

"Is he new?"

Sakura was chuckling on the inside thinking "these kids are in for a rude awakining" as she finished that thought she saw twenty girls gather around oblivious to the fact that it was a girl that they where batting their eyelashes at.

Finally Sakura had had enough and took off her riding stuff and shoved them into a carrier that was on her motorcycle.

To bad once she turned around to see the shocked expressions of the girls she instead saw what must have been the entire male population that goes to her school and thought "damn theses guys are FAST."

Just then she noticed all staring at her and thought to herself"great a school full of perverts"

After she knocked out most of the guys that where in her way.

She then realised that she was gonna be late for homeroom, "SHIT" she said and starting running while looking at her schedule.

1st - Kakshi-Health room 236

2nd-Orachimaru-Advanced Math room 216

3rd-Iruka-Music room 312

4th-Gai (oh god)- PE room 206

5th-Lunch

6th-Tsunade-Martial arts room 218

7th-Shizune- History room 198

To bad once she finished reading over her list the bell rang signalling she was late (and just as she was about to enter the room none the less)

"Well might as well catch my breath before I go in, no need to look like a wild animal" she thought.

After she straightend herself out she walked in to the classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunar-Locket- short but sweet just the way i like it

Sasuke- YOUR EVERYTHING BUT SWEET I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO CONVINCE TENTEN NOT TO KILL ME

Lunar-Locket - TENTEN I WANTED YOU TO HURT HIM

Tenten - sry he would killed me if i didnt stop

Lunar-Locket -Fine then ohhhhhh Neji-kunnnnnnn

Neji- yes

Lunar-Locket -Sasuke hwert me pwease hwert him back (pouting)

Neji -(Activates byakugan) HOW DARE YOU HURT LUNAR-LOCKET UCHIHA YOU ARE GOIN DOWN!!!!!

Sasuke - (running) BUT I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

Neji -LIAR LUNAR-LOCKET WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME

Lunar-Locket - That's right i would never lie to my dear Neji-kun...ahhhh Neji could you say it

Neji -of course pleas R&R for the sweet Lunar-Locket

Lunar-Locket -Thank you Neji-kun


	3. Hinata

Neji - Finally, i tied him up for you Lunar-Locket

Lunar-Locket - Thank you soooo much Neji-kun starts poking Sasuke with a stick while saying "say it, say it, say it, say it"

Sasuke- FINE I'LL SAY IT LUNAR-LOCKET DOESN'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS DAMN STORY AND THAT DAMN STICK SHE'S POKING ME WITH

Lunar-Locket - FEAR THE STICK!!!!!!

Chapter three- Hinata -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WTF WHERE'S THE TEACHER" Sakura thought

"oh well at least he wont think bad of me" Sakura thought with a bored expression as she walked into the classroom.

As she walked into the classroom she got many cat calls from the guys and twice as many glares from the girls.

Looking around she saw an empty seat next to a girl with shoulder length blue black hair, pearl colored eyes, a black sweatshirt with a purple skull on it, and a pair of black gothic pants with a lot of chains.

Once the girl noticed that Sakura looking at her she suddenly found her desk very interesting.

Sakura made her way over to the open desk and sat down.

She looked at the girl next to her and said "hi im Sakura"

The girl looked at Sakura and said with a stutter " I-I-I-I'm H-H-Hinata" with a very small smile.

Then what to Sakura looked like she was having a battle with her mind said "y-your new h-h-here r-right"

"yeah" was all Sakura said

After that Hinata asked a simple question that was quite difficult for her to spit out, but she finally did "w-w-w-w-w-would y-y-you l-l-l-like t-to b-be f-f-friends" was all she asked but looked like she wa about to faint.

"I would love to" Sakura replied happily to Hinata who looked like she was glowing with happiness.

"So" Sakura said "Who are your other friends?"

"um well, I... you see" she stutterd

"You have friends here dont you" sakura asked.

"Y-yes, b-b-but I d-d-d-don't normally talk t-t-to a-a-anyone"

"well don't worry then I'll help you with that" she said softly (wow if only she was this nice to her poor poor alarm clock)

"B-b-b-b-but" Hinatat stuttered

"No buts im gonna help you" Sakura said.

"what are their names" sakura asked/demanded.

Hinatat sighed in defeat "Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Kankuro" she said listing off the names.

"Oh before I forget let me see your schedule so that I can see what classes we have together" Sakura said.

"Ok" was all Hinata got out before Sakura snatched her schedule

Once she was done looking she looked very happy and said"they only classes we don't have together are P.E. and martial arts".

"Wow thats so great" Hinata said happily.

"Do you mind if I look at your list (wow Hinata got over her stuttering fast)"

"Of course you can" Sakura replied

"Oh wow it looks like you have every class except homeroom with Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara" Hinata said.

Neji - that was so great i knew you could do it (good guy pose)

Lunar-Locket - Ok Neji your starting to scare me have you been hanging around Gai to much

Neji - Of course I have he is so full of youthfullness that he is overflowing with it twinkle in eyes

Lunar-Locket - uhhhh Gaara could you do me a fovor

Gaara - does it involve killing Mr. Youthful over there points at Neji

Lunar-Locket - no just shutting him up WITHOUT killing him

Gaara - fine sends sand that closes Neji's mouth

Neji - my youthfullness is so strong not even your sand can stop me Lunar-Locket will you marry me

Gaara - no she's to violent for you i want her to marry me

Gaara and Neji proceed to get into a cat fight while Lunar-Locket inces away from the two guys bitch slapping each other

Lunar-Locket - please R&R before these guys kill each other 


	4. THE STAIRWAY TO HELL

Chapter 4- the dreade stairs

Sasuke - hurry up with the introduction I'm missing my shows

Lunar-Locket -whatever gay boy

Sasuke - I AM NOT GAY

Lunar-Locket - ok than chicken ass hair cut

Sasuke - I'm gonna kill you one of these days

Lunar-Locket -I'd like to see you try fag

Itachi - I like her sasuke she can torture you whenever i'm not around

Lunar-Locket - peace sign

Sasuke - ITACHI COME HERE I WILL AVENGE MY CLAN!!!!!

Lunar-Locket - Shut up Sasuke I finally found my stick you hid (starts poking sasuke with a stick)

Itachi - I found another one (starts poking sasuke with his stick)

Lunar-Locket, Itachi - poking sasuke while saying say it say it say it say it

Sasuke - BURN IN HELL STICKS AND LUNAR-LOCKET DOESN' OWN NARUTO

Lunar-Locket, Itachi - STICKY BUDDIES RULE peace sign

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes before the bell rings a guy with grey hair that looked like it had never seen a comb in a long time, a forehead protector slanted so that it covered one eye, and a grey mask that coverd the bottom of his face walked through the door.

"Must be Kakashi-sensai the frequently late teacher Hinata told me about" Sakura thought.

"Sorry that im late you see I saw this black cat an... before he could finish everyone with the exception of Sakura and Hinata yelled out liar at him which caused Sakura and Hinata to sweatdrop.

BRRRRINGGGG

"class dismissed" Kakashi yelled.

"Come on I'll show you to the math room and you can meet the others" Hinata said.

Suddenly Hinata stopped remembering something.

"Sakura" Hinata said.

"Yeah"

"I forgot to mention that all my friends are gothic so we are considered the gothic clique" Hinata started "There are four clique's that each have their own leaders and the only way to become the leader is to beat the current leader at a challenge (which I find very stupid cause at one of my school's that I've gone to it really happend)

"The first and most popular group is led by Sasuke Uchiha and that would be the Jocks"

"The second best is led by a girl named Ino and that is the preppy people"

"The third best is led by Shikamaru which is the lazy ass people (yeah thats right Hinata just sworer) Shikamaru is one of the only guys in two cliques the other one is Sasuke and his brother Itachi , but they aren't here today"

"Finally the lowest group there is is the goths led by my cousin Neji"

"Wow that's a lot to remember" Sakura said.

"One thing though" Sakura said

"Whats that" Hinata asked

" I don't feel like going to second period so do you feel like skippin with me?" asked Sakura.

"Hell yeah let's go I bet the whole gang is on the roof now" Hinata yelled (wow Hinata and yelling should not be used in the same sentance).

"Let's go than" Sakura said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------10 mins and a bazillion stairs later----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Hinata it's not that many stairs" Sakura giggled while Hinata gave her a murderous glare pointed at Sakura.

"YEAH WELL NOT ALL OF US HAVE A SUPER-HUMAN METABOLISM THAT LET'S US RUN UP 40 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS" Hinata screamed.

Laughing like the maniac she was Sakura left Hinata resting while she ran up the last 10 flights of stairs in a minute with ease.

Sakura finally got to the top and opend the door that led onto the roof and looked around.

"wow" she said "this school has a shitty amount of goths ther is only like ten" she said aloud while looking around at the surprised and annoyed faces who obviously didn't expect to see a strange pink haired girl that said what was on her mind.

At that point Hinata finally managed to get to the top of the roof.

One look at Hinata and Sakura burst out laughing like a maniac, you see to catch up with Sakura Hinata ran like crazy to the top of the stairs which caused her face to go a horrible red color alog with the fact that she fell over from lack of oxygen adn this caused Sakura to fall over laughing so hard that she was cluthing her sides and struggling for air, but she did manage to get this out,"Hinata gasp you gasplookgasp OMG that gasp look is gasp priceless"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunar-Locket - I'm just gonna stop here since I'm having a bit of writers block and i am still looking for a better title so I'm open for ideas

Sasuke - please give her new ideas

Lunar-Locket - twitch twitch (pulls out stick)

Sasuke - GET THAT STICK AWAY FROM ME

Lunar-Locket - than say it (holding up the stick)

Sasuke -please R&R and someone take her stick away

Lunar-Dancer -ILL TAKE THE STICK AWAY FROM HER

Lunar-Locket - LUNAR-DANCER GET BACK TO DOING YOUR STORIES I WILL TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS IN SCHOOL TOMORROW

Lunar-Dancer - yes ma'am

Itachi - wow you have power over a lot of people

Lunar-Locket - YUP!!! and proud of it 


	5. neji shall die

I do not own Naruto 

chapter 5: Akamaru

Neji - YOUTHFULLNESS SHALL PREVAIL

LL - SHUT UP YOU GAY FAG

Itachi - I love you

LL - inches away from Itachi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
During Sakura's laughing fit she forgot about the other people around her that started to look scared.

After Hinata finished hr little heart attack and Sakura was done gasping for air.

"who's the bitch with the pink hair?" someone asked.

Now that had definatley made Sakura angry and then said in a WAYYYYY to sweet tone "who said that?"

"I did" said a guy with long brown hair tied up at the end and a forehead protector.

----------------------------------------------------------------------Sakura's mind--------------------------------------------------  
Oh now he's gonna find out that you never mess with me in any way (evil smile)  
------------------------------------------------------------Done with Sakura's mind--------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked over to the pearly eyed and asked sweetly "what's your name cutie"

"Neji" he said while smirking

"Well Neji" Sakura said lacing each wor with venom "your about to be blac, and blue, and red all over" and puched him right in the gut with so much energy that he flew back about twenty feet where he now lays unconcious since he hit his head hard ont the ground

Once Sakura realized that she had knocked him unconcious she felt bad so of course she just had to go heal him with her damn green chakra.

"He should come around in about 10 minutes" Sakura said turning around to face 10 deathly pale faces.

"What"

"Do you know who he is, oh and why did you knock him unconcious" asked a blonde haired kid."

"Oh yeah of course, he's Neji your leader, and I didn't mean to knock him unconcious I just used to much chakra to enhance my fist and trust me he's lucky his head didn't crack open from his encounter with the roof" Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyway I'm Sakura the newest member of the gothic clique"

The blonde was the only brave one or just plain stupid to say anything to her "Hi I'm Naruto it was so cool how you where able to knock Neji out I mean not even Gaara could do that, anyway my favorite colors are black and orange, favorite food is ramen (mmmmmm ramen) I'm 16 years old and I've got horrible chakra control" Naruto said while smiling.

The next one to come up was a girl with brown hair in two buns at the side of her head.

"I'm Tenten I'm 15 years old and my favorite colors are black and purple, favorite food is pizza, and am a master at weapon control"

Next up was a guy with brown hair in a high ponytail with a glazed over look

"I'm Shikamaru favorite colors are black and brown, favorite food is pizza,16 years old, and I can control people with my shadow possesion jutsu"

Next was a girl with blonde hair coming out of four ponytails on her head.

"I'm Temari Kankura and Gaara's older sister by one year which makes me 17, my favorite colors are purple and red, favorite food is pizza, and I can control wind"

The next guy to come up had acoat on that covered most of his face and black shades.

"Shino" the guy said

"Man of many words "Sakura thought

the next guy to come up had wild hair and upside down red triangles on each of his cheeks.

"yo I'm kiba, I'm 16 years old, I love the colors black and brown, I love dogs, and my favorite food is pizza ,and this" he said while holding up a puppy "is akamaru"

Once Sakura saw Akamaru she squealed raced over to kiba and asked/said while scratching Akamaru's head "awwww he's so cute can I hold him?"

"Only if he lets you" Kiba said

"Akamaru is it ok if I hold you" Sakura asked holding out her arms.

"Bark, bark" Akamaru said/barked before squirming out of Kiba's grasp and jumping into Sakura's arms.

Sakura squealed and started rubbing Akamaru's ears who in turn snuggled up against her, and fell asleep.

When Sakura looked up everyone was gaping at her

"What did I do something wrong?"

Once everyone snappedout of their shock Kiba said "no i's just Akamaru doesn't even look at people I don't know youe the first to ever get that'  
reaction from him"

"Well I guess I'm special"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL- Sorry I gotta stop there I've got homework

Sasuke- Liar

LL - (twitch) DO YOU WANT TO DO 3 ESSAYS IN ONE NIGHT!!!!!

Sasuke - tch no problem

LL - ok then here are the books that I have to do the essay on (hands him a bunch of 400 page books that she finishe in 2 nights)

Sasuke - ... uh no problem

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------the next day---------------------------------------  
LL -lalalalalalala what a beautiful day it's raining the sky is gray and i finished all my essays in a record time 2 hours and how are you doing sasuke

Sasuke - (banging his head on a desk) HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO IT

LL - did you finish or not

Sasuke - ...

LL - ha I win Tsunade pay up he didn't finish the project

Tsunade - god dammit (hands over $200)

Sasuke - AT LEAST TSUNADE THOUGHT I COULD WIN

LL - no actually we fliped a coin and she lost

Sasuke - starts crying

LL - yeah whatever go cry emo baby

Sasuke - I'm sob not sob a sob emo sob sob sob

LL - yeah whatever Neji are you over your little youthfullness episode

Neji - yes an I have a headache from it

LL - well are you good enough to say it

Neji - I guess Please R&R


	6. NARUTO AND KANKURO'S RAMEN ATTACK

I don't own Naruto 

Itachi - MARRY ME OR I WILL KILL SASUKE

LL - well that gives me more reasons not to marry you

Sasuke - ITACHI UCHIHA YOU SHAL...

Itachi - you will never be strong enough to defeat me that is why Lunar-Locket will marry me and not you

Sasuke she is mine

Itachi - no she is mine

Sasuke - mine

Itachi - mine

Neji - SHE IS MINE

Gaara - in your dreams she likes me more than all of you

Kiba - mine

LL - hey Kiba when did you get here

Kiba - just now what are they fighting over

LL - me

Kiba - Oh well you wanna go for a walk with me and Akamaru while they are preocupied

LL - I'd love to

---------------------------------------------------------10 mins later-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara,and Neji - NO MY BEAUTIFUL BRIDE TO BE IS MISSING

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Lunar-Locket and Kiba-----------------------------------

LL - did you hear something

Kiba - no

LL - ok than

----------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 6 : nice boxers Neji- -----------------------------------------

On with the introduction of ppl

Sakura finally stopped playing with Akamaru's ears and looked up to see a guy with purple facepaint in front of her

"Hi I'm Kankuro I'm 16 years old, my favorite colors are black and dark purple, I can control puppets, and my favorite food is ramen"

"RAMEN WHERE" Naruto yelled when Kankuro said Ramen was his favorite food whil everyone else sweat dropped.

"Uhhh I just threw it over the side of the roof" Sakura said trying not to crack up but failed miserably when she saw Naruto AND Kankuro run down the stairs to go fetch their precious ramen.

Once Sakura looked over the edge of the roof she burst into hysterics, wondering what she was laughing at the others decided to look over the edge as well causing everyone (except the still unconcious Neji that was now tied to a poll in his underwear) to burst out laughing.

On the ground they saw Naruto and Kankuro climbing over each other looking for the ramen.

oh and for the people who are wondering here is what's going on in their heads...MUST FIND RAMEN MUST FIND RAMEN MUST FIND RAMEN, etc.

Once everyone finished laughing a boy with a kanji love sign on his head and blood red hair came up to her and said "I'm Gaara, I'm 16 years old my favorite colors are red and black, favorite food is pizza , and I can control sand" he started "by the way that was funny as hell what you did to Naruto and Kankuro"

"Nice to meet you Gaara, and i found it quite funny as well cause I didn't expect them to act like that"

Finally Hinata came over and said" as you know I'm Hinata I love the colors pale violet and black, my cousin is Neji, i love pizza, and I can control the byakugan

"Nice to meet you all I guess it's my turn then, I'm Sakura as you all know my parents died two years ago in a plane crash, I live by myself, my favorite colors are black and red, I hate people that think highly of themselves, I'm 16 years old, I'm a wepons specilist, martial arts specialist, great with hand on hand combat, have super human strength, and can control all elements"

Temari was the first to speak "I'm sorry about your parents, but that makes you more like us we lost our parents the same way but it only happen 2 months ago"

"It's okay I miss them a lot but I know that they wouldn't want me to be sad they would want me to be happy just like your parents would want you to be happy"  
Sakura said giving a smile that could rival an angels.

Just than Hinata asked where did Neji go?"

Tenten answered "there he i... WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO NEJI" she asked trying to fight off a fit of giggles.

Everyone looked and saw Neji fastend to a pole with just his power-puff girls boxers on than everyone stared and an innocent looking Sakura who just said "uhhhhhh I can explain"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashie------------------------------------------  
While every was laughing at Naruto and Kankuro Sakura calmed down and noticed that Neji was still unconcious and got a brilliant idea "now all I need is some rope" she thought and dissapered to go find some rope and she had Neji's cloths in her hand.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Flashie--------------------------------------  
Once Sakura had finished explaining what had happend everyone burst out laughing, and not just because Neji was in his underwear but because Sakura had changed into his cloths.

"OMG gasp he gasp is gasp so gasp gonna gasp kill gaps you hahahahahaha" Tenten said while in her fit of laughing that didn't look like it was gonna stop anytime soon.

At that moment Neji decided to wake up and saw everyone laughing their butt's of the next thing he noticed was that he was tied to a pole (fyi he still doesn't notice he's only in his boxers)

By now he was mad and he had a hunch of who did this to him.

Still not noticing that Neji is now concious everyone continued their laughing (Kankuro and Naruto came back after they got some ramen from Ichiraku's so they heard everything)

after 5 minutes of not being noticed Neji finally got their attention by coughin REALLY loud.

Everyone stopped faces very very pale and finally noticed that he was awake

"oh shit everyone" thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL- Guys stop fighting over me I'll pick one of ya if I pick one of ya

Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Neji - OF COURSE MY LOVELY WIND GODESS

LL - sweat dropp how did I get that name

Itachi - Becasue your voice is as gentle as wind

LL - twitch twitch I'm getting a headache Gaara could you please say it

Gaara - of course Please R&R or else I'll kill you for hurting Lunar-Locket's feeling's


	7. pick ur fav

LL-Ok everyone I'm thinking about making a Sakura&whoever fic so i want you all to vote on the one you would most likely read

Popstar life - Itach Uchiha a heartless famous rockstar that wishes the world would just die before him right? Wrong by night he isn't a rockstar he is a ninja helps to save his village from unwanted visiters witout anyone knowing, one day he finds a pink haird green eyed girl in some woods after deciding to finally quit being a rockstar and just be a ninja. who is this girl an will she be the one to tame him?

It's a hard life but i'll live - Sakura, a girl who is wanted by the Akatsuki, Mist, Sound, Leaf, Lightnig, and Sand because she can control all elements can go to the past and future, read minds, inherit any bloodline just by seeing it, heal any wound, has incredible strength, and is believed to be a fallen angel that swore to protect those she holds dear to her. one day Neji finds Sakura wounded not knowing who she is and brings her back to the Konaha. She finds that she might be able to find a place that doesn't want to use her as a weapon but just have her as a friend [mostly because know one one knows who she is. And whats this she starts to have feelings for the cold Hyuuga that saved her

It's all greek to me - Sakura Haruno is having trouble in her greek history class until a certain elder Uchiha decides to help her out. Will love bloom or will they just remain friends?

Fairy Princess - Sakura Haruno is a fairy princess runaway with wings and all but she doesn't want to be a princess she wants to be a ninja so she goes to the one place she can think of that no other fairy has heard of, konaha. Sakura doesn't try to hide her wings because she doesn't know how to so when she gets close to the konaha village she is attacked by men that want her to sell for a pretty penny. she is able to defeat them but is wounded horribly. 2 miles from where Sakura dropped from exhaustin is konaha and lucky for her a group of Anbu pass by and help her out even though she is a fairy. once she recovers and gets to walk around konaha she catches a certain Shukaku container's eye that came for the chunine exam. what will happen will love bloom and is pink her real hair color? 


	8. ice cream

LL- I do not own Naruto and I'm thinking of having cage matches at the beginning of each story for the first 2 people that want to beat up orochimaru just leave ur Sn and what you want to kill him with and i'll do the rest people keep trying i'll change the ppl that beat him up every time 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell am I stuck to a DAMN POLE" Neji ground out

"SHE DID IT" they all said pointing at Sakura who had an evil smirk on her face.

"well you know what I'm gonna...SOMEONE GET THE FUCK OVER HERE AND UNTIE ME!" Neji screamed

"o-o-ok" said a very frightened Tenten

Once Neji was untied (he still didn't notice he was only in his boxers) he said "Sakura you have 3 seconds to run 3...2...1..."

Sakura jumped right off the 4 story building and landed safely on the ground below causing a HUGE crater to form where she landed. she looked up to see a wide eyed Neji and yelled "WELL COME AND GET ME THEN MR. BADBOY"

Neji smirked and thought "well she just made this a whole lot more interesting" he then ran down the stairs because he wasn't stupid enough to do that no matter how good of a ninja he was (boastful much?)

As Neji was running he was wondering why the hell the whole school was laughing but just shrugged it off and continued his mission to kill Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------The Gang--------------------------------------------------------------  
"OH GOD HE IS GONNA KILL HER ONCE HE FINDS OUT THAT HE'S ONLY IN HIS BOXERS" laughed Naruto

"He probably wont notice until he see's Sakura in his clothes" Said Hinata

"I doubt it he'll probably notice a lot sooner" said Gaara

"no way he's not very bright" said Shino.

"hey for some fun you guys wanna bet when he figure's out that he's only in his boxers?" asked Temari

"DUH" they all said

---------------------------------------------Back with Neji who finally caught up with Sakura----------------------------------------  
"FINALLY STOP RIGHT THERE SAKURA" yelled Neji who had finally found Sakura in a tree about 2 miles from where they started. Neji was out of breath but Sakura looked like she just walked to the tree.

suddenly Sakura burst out laughing

"What the hell are you laughing at" Neji asked

"do you feel a little cold right now" she asked between giggles.

"Yeah so whats your point"

"OMG YOU ARE SO DENSE. let me spell it out to you l.o.o.k d.o.w.n"

Neji looked down and then he looked at Sakura, what he saw didn't make him happy.

"i. will. kill. you."

Sakura could tell that that was the last straw for him, so she did a set of simple hand signs and disappeared, 2 mins later she reappeared with Neji's cloths in her hand and wearing her own cloth's.

"Sheesh Neji you should learn to have some more fun and not be so serious all the time" Sakura said.

"yeah whatever" he said after coming back with his cloths on

-------------------------------------------------------------convo with inner sakura--------------------------------------------------  
[to bad he looked good without his shirt on

_crap I thought I got rid of you_

[nope I've just been on vacation did you know that Jamaica has a ton of hot guys

_no I didn't I'm gonna have to do some research on that hehehehe_

[anyway why'd you give him back his shirt you could've kept it

_Yeah because the deadly aura radiating off of him was such a good thing_

[don't you act sarcastic with me

_man your annoying_

[ha I'm you so your calling yourself annoying

_yes but in a parallel universe where the outer's become the inner's and vise versa I would really be calling you annoying_

[owwww my head hurt's stop making me think so much

_whatever Neji's talking_

------------------------------------------------------------back to normal pov-------------------------------------------------------  
"I am so gonna kill you one of these days and it'll be a slow painful death" Neji said

"Yeah whatever let's go the other's are waiting for us" Sakura said

Neji started mumbling something about stupid bitch and killing in her sleep

-------------------------------------------Neji's inner (wow so Neji has an inner he really is crazy-----------------------------------  
[why the hell did you make her take your cloths off she looked H.O.T

_yeah she di... wait who the hell are you_

[I'm your inner you

_crap this sucks_

[yeah boohoo Mr.. emo

_your a bastard_

[that hurt goes in the corner and starts crying  
---------------------------------------------------------regular pov-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once Sakura and Neji got back to school the last bell rang and they met their friends

"Sakura I have a question how long did it take Neji to notice he was only wearing his boxers" Kankuro asked

"I had to tell him, why"

"HA IN YOUR FACE PAY UP" Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Shino yelled

"what's going on" Neji asked

"we had a bet to see how long it took you to notice you where only in your boxers and we bet on Sakura having to tell you" Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Shino said.

"cool how much do you each get" Sakura asked

"$60"

"Well with our new found wealth how bout we go get some ice cream" Sakura said

"YESSSSSSSSSS"

since none of the other's had cars Sakura gave ride's 1 at a time to the ice cream shop.the last person riding with her was Neji. He looked a little skeptical about riding while Sakura was driving but got on anyway and encircled her waist with his arms.  
---------------------------------------------convo with Sakura's inner while on the way to the ice cream shop------------------------

_he feels sooooo warm_

[he is soooo kawaii

_yes yes he is_

[but we would never go out with him right

_right because he's and egotistical, arrogant, self centered, jerk_

[right on  
-----------------------------------------------------------end of very weird convo with Sakura's inner--------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------Neji inner time yayyyyyyyyyyyy------------------------------------  
[pull her closer to you

_no_

[why

_I don't like her thats why_

[yes you do

_don't_

[do

_hn..._

[grrrrr is hn even a real word I'd look it up if you wouldn't have destroyed my dictionary

_hn_

[gahhh I'm going on vacation storms off

_smirk_  
--------------------------------------------------------------normal pov-------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Sakura and Neji got to the ice cream place the others had already gotten their ice cream's and where almost finished

"you guy's where suppose to wait" Sakura pouted

"don't worry we got you guy's an ice cream to" Hinata said handing Sakura strawberry and Neji chocolate

"but I don't like strawberry" Sakura said

"and I don't like chocolate" Neji said

"quit whining and just switch ice cream's or something" Gaara said

"humph fine"

"hn"

twitch "what the hell does hn mean" Sakura said"

"hn"

furious twitch Sakura shoves her ice cream into Neji's face and takes his ice cream

"hope you like it" Sakura said licking the chocolate ice cream with the others laughing their heads off

"she is so dead" Neji thought

"Hey guys I was wondering since you all live alone why don't you come live with me" Sakura said after they all finished their ice cream

"would you have enough room?" Shikamaru asked lazily

"more than enough"

"would you want us living with you" Temari asked

"of course"

"would you go out with me" a fan boy asked

"GO SHOVE YOUR HEAD WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!"

"well then I guess the answer is yes" they all said "great meet me at 666 moon dr. around fivish with all your stuff k?" Sakura said/asked

"THANK YOU" they all said tackling Sakura to the ground then going off in different directions to pack

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Neji - SHE'S MINE

Shikamaru- how troublesome

LL-when did you get here Shika?

Shikamaru- hmmmmm bout 3 minutes ago

LL-cool

Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Neji - STOP TALKING TO OUR PRECIOUS MOON GODDESS

LL-How did I get that name?

Gaara - because you shine like the light from the moon and you love the moon and hate the sun

LL-how the hell did you know that

Gaara-I love you so of course I know everything about you

Sasuke, Itachi, Neji - I LOVE HER MORE

LL - starts banging her head on her desk causing the glass to break

LL-SOMEONE PLEASE JUST SAY IT

Itachi- R&R for the lovely moon goddess

LL - ugh does anyone have an Advil

Sasuke - I'll get it for you

Itachi, Gaara, Neji - No I will get it for her all run off

LL-Finally shika they left

Shikamaru - you remembered I was here

LL - of course you the only sane person other than me around here that I call a friend

Shikamaru - thanks

LL-no prob


	9. pink torture room

LL- Shikamaru please say it before they get back!!!!! 

Shikamaru - Lunar-Locket does not own naruto

LL- thank you

Shikamaru - no prob

Sasuke,Itachi, Gaara, Neji -stay'awa...

LL- RUN AWAY, SHIKAMARU COME ON

(whooshing sound as Lunar-Locket and Shikamaru run away from Sasuke,Itachi, Gaara, and Neji)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura got to her house about 5 minutes after the others left and started to clean up her house, by the time she was done she heard a knock at her door and went to answer.

"Hey guys your finally here" Sakura said

"Yeah well we wouldn't have taken so long if Temari didn't have to pack all her hair products" Shikamaru said

Temari-peace sign

"Anyways you all get your own rooms wait here and I'll be right back to show you around" Sakura said

----------------------------------------------------3 mins later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I took so...WHERE DID YOU ALL GO"  
--------------------------------------------------------with the others----------------------------------------------------------------  
"I GET THE RED AND BLACK ROOM NO ONE ELSE SHALL TOUCH IT UNLESS THEY WANT TO DIE" Gaara said glaring at anyone that came to close to his room

"I GET THE PURPLE AND RED ROOM"Temari said putting some sealing jutsu's around the door to keep Kankuro out

"I WANT THE ORANGE AND BLACK ROOM" Naruto said

"NO ONE ELSE WANTS IT" the others yelled

"I GET THE BROWN AND BLACK BEDROOM" Shikamaru yelld (Shikamaru yelling? yeah right)

just then everyone heard was Neji yelling (very girly I might add) AHHH THE HORROR, I'M BLIND, SOMEONE SAVE ME

------------------------------------------------------------Sakura--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are they" Sakura thought. she was outside looking for her friends when all of a sudden she heard AHHH THE HORROR, I'M BLIND , SOMEONE SAVE ME and ran to see what had happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone came running only to see Neji rocking back and forth on the ground saying "to scary make it go away" everyone followed Neji's eyes to see what was so scary and saw...

-------------------------------------------------------Neji flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

Neji opend the door to his right on the fourth floor only to see that it was a bright pink bedroom, with a pink canopy bed, a pink vanity set, lot's and lot's of barbie dolls, and pink stuffed unicorns "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed.

---------------------------------------------end of pink flashie (hehehe i am so evil)---------------------------------------------------

After everyone saw the room everyone (except Sakura) Where either unconcious, in the fetal position saying "to scary", or like Neji.

"Wow I didn't think my torture room would work that well" said a smirking Sakura as she closed the door so that the others didn't have to see it anymore. The room creeped Sakura out to, but not as bad as the others.

"shh it's ok you don't have to look at the evil room anymore" cood Sakura trying to get them back to their senses. After a half an hour she was only able to get Shikamaru back to his senses since he only fainted, so they decided to go swimming in Sakura's indoor swimming pool while the others got over their mental breakdown.

"How troublesome Shikamaru said once he got done changing into his black swimming trunks that Sakura had given him.

"Come on it wasn't that bad, and at least I'm not making any of you sleep in that room unless you get me really pissed" sakura said

"ok than note to self do not get Sakura pissed" shikamaru said

"exactly"

once they got to the pool sakura took off the x-large t-shirt to reveal her two piece black swimsuit with a dragon on the top while Shikamaru just stared thinking "man she's hot.

"Shikamaru whats wrong" Sakura asked once she noticed Shikamaru was standing very stiff.

"huh oh nothing sorry" Shikamaru said turning his head so that Sakura couldn't see the blush that was creeping up to his cheeks.

"Ok than come in the pool with me" said Sakura grabbing his hand and pulling him oover to the edge of the pool.

"Fine fine how troub..." he started only to be cut off when Sakura pushed him into the pool than jumping in after him

Shikamaru came up spitting out water and glaring at Sakura. "Omg you look sooo cute when your annoyed" said Sakura

"how troublesom" Shikamaru said already planning his revenge on Sakura, grinning evily he put his plan into action

------------------------------------------Back with the babies that got scared of the pink room---------------------------------------

Everyone was finally back to normal wondering what happend to Sakura and Shikamaru when they saw a note on Neji's shirt.

Guys,  
While you where having your pink panic attack I was able to get Shikamaru up while the rest of you where hopelesly traumatized, so we went down to swim.  
I left you guy's some swimsuits in your bathrooms, so get changed and meet us at the pool on the first floor.

Sakura XP

So they did as they where told and where now on there way down to the pool.

------------------------------------------------------Back with Shikamaru & Sakura-------------------------------------------------

"Where did Shikamaru go?" Sakura wondered. just then she felt something grab her ankle and pull her ubderwater. Once she was able to open her eyes to see what was dragging her down she was surprised to see that it was Shikamaru.

"Damn bastard" she thought while kicking, but he just held on tighter and kept her underwater for another 30 seconds and then noticed that she was running out of air, so he swam up wrapped his arms around her waist and swam to the surface. Once he got to the top he noticed that Sakura had snaked her arms around his neck and put her head in the crook of his neck so that she could hold on while he brought her her up. Blushing like crazy he just stood there with her holding onto him so that she could catch her breath.

"Well well well what do we have here" Shikamaru heard and looked up to see the girls smirking while the guys had a murderous glares pointed towards Shikamaru's direction because he wa so close to Sakura.

At that point he realised he wasn't the only one that wanted Sakura and just glared right back.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke,Itachi, Gaara, Neji -I lov...

Lunar-Locket -SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE FREAKIN CHAPTER

Sasuke,Itachi, Gaara, Neji -(silence)

LL- Thank you now would you please say it Shikamaru

Shikamaru - sure please R&R

LL - thank you

Shikamaru - no prob

Sasuke,Itachi, Gaara, Neji - STAY AWA...

LL- SILENCE!!!!


	10. truth or dare and a horrible prank

Lunar-Locket - Shhhhh I'm hiding under my bed from those stupid boys 

Shikamaru - hey

LL- what are you doing here you'll ruin my hiding spot

Shikamaru- Not likely their looking for you in alaska right now

LL-oh goo then where safe

Shikamaru- then why are you still hiding

LL- my mom wants me to clean my room

Shikamaru-ok then...Lunar-Locket doesn't own Naruto

LL's mom-GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap of last chapter

"Well well well what do we have here" Shikamaru heard and looked up to see the girls smirking while the guys had a murderous glares pointed towards Shikamaru's direction because he wa so close to Sakura.

At that point he realised he wasn't the only one that wanted Sakura and just glared right back.

next chapter

(Thought's going through all the guys heads except Naruto)

I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR BEING SO CLOSE TO 'MY' SAKURA

(Now Naruto's thoughts)

I wonder if Sakura has ramen. Wit why is everyone glaring. I'd better glare to...mmmm ramen yummy

Everyone

Sakura's POV

"Oh hey guys looks like your all better now" I said letting go of Shikamaru much to his displeasure

"SHUT UP" everyone but shikamaru yelled

"Why the hell do you have a pink torture room anyway" Tenten asked

"uhhh I don't know. I just thought of it one day and thought it would be funny to put someone in there if they ever pissed me off" I said with a shrug

"Your evil" Gaara murmured

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" I yelled while glaring daggers

"Nothing" Gaara said while cowering from my firey gaze

"Good" I said happily making everyone sweatdrop

"Now let's go swimming before Sakura has another crazy attack" Tenten whispered

"OK, EVERYONE IN THE POOL" yelled Temari

After two hours of swimming everyone got out of the pool and went to get something to eat.

"Ok so is everyone cool with pepperoni pizza" I asked

"Yup" everyone said at the same time

"but I wanted ramen" Naruto whined

"TUFF" everyone yelled

"damn people that wont let me have my ramen" Naruto mumbled

60 minutes and 10 pizza's later

"Man I'm stuffed" Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, me, and Temari said while the others just kept on eating

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU GUYS EAT SO MUCH!" we asked

"Don't know, don't care" they replied

Another 20 mins later

"Finally how long does it take you to finish eating" Kiba whined

"Hn" they all said

"Ok while now that 'they' are finished eating who wants to play truth or dare" I asked

The girls all said yes and the guys just said whatever

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who wants to start" I asked once we where all in a circle in the living room

"I do" Temari said

"Hmmmmm who to choose" she thought aloud

"Ah Neji truth or dare" She asked

"Truth" he replied

"humph your no fun, but Ok. Out of everyone in this room who do you want to kiss the most" she asked slyly

"Well"

"Sakura"

"Ok that was strange" I said while blushing a little

"Your turn Shikamaru" Temari said trying to get rid of the awkward silence

"How troublesome, fine Gaara truth or dare" Shikamaru asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like the next time you see her" he said

"Fine"

Just then Gaara got up and was eyeing me

"OH HELL NO" I yelled while getting up and running away from a smirking Gaara

"Well just continue with the game and I'll be back in a minute" Gaara said to the giggling girls, and glaring guys before running off.

Two minutes later however they heard a very loud thud accompanied by what sounded like glass breaking, and finally they heard Sakura scream. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRY TO KISS ME UNLESS YOU WHERE AN IDIOT THAT WANTED TO GET HURT SO YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVE"

Two more minutes later I came back grinning

"Uhhh where's Gaara" Temari asked

"Oh he's just taking a little nap" I said sweetly

"Ok" Everyone said to scared to ask what happend between them when Gaara tried to kiss her, but secretly the guys where glad he wasn't able to kiss her

"So who's turn is it" I asked

"Naruto" everyone but Naruto said

"Shikamaru truth or dare" Naruto asked

"Dare

"I dare you to run around outside naked screaming damn the chinese water torture" Naruto said evily causing everyone to burst out laughing

"How troublesome" He said,but did it anyway.

By the time he got back Gaara had woken up and was mumbling something about evil psychotic girls

"Ok it's my turn" I said while glaring at Gaara

"Hinata truth or dare" I asked

"D-dare"

"ok I dare you to spend 7 minutes in the closet kissing Naruto" I said evilly knowing that hinata liked Naruto from what I saw

After hearing what she had to do Hinata almost fainted, but before she could she was pushed into a closet with Naruto right behind her

"ummm" Hinata stammered "t-this is a-awk-" she didn't have time to finish because the next thing she knew Naruto's lips crashed onto hers

Once he pulled back he looked at Hinata and said "I've always liked you I was just to afraid to say anything"

"I-I've a-always liked you to N-Naruto" she replied

"So does that mean we can be boyfriend and girlfriend now" asked a blushing Naruto

"YES" Hinata yelled while hugging him

7 mins later

Naruto and Hinata both came out of the closet smiling.

"So I take it you two are together now" I asked slyly

"Of course" Hinata and Naruto replied at the same time

"Well now that that's over it's your turn Gaara" Shikamaru said lazily

"Hn" grunted a smirking Gaara

"Oh.Shit." I thought

"Sakura truth or dare" he asked

"Truth" I said almost immediatly

"Fine" Gaara growled obviously pissed that I hadn't chosen dare

"Who do you like the most out of us" he asked

"well let's see" I started "The people I like the most are Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Akamaru, Kiba, and Kankuro" I said

"WHAT ABOUT ME" Gaara, and Neji yelled

"Well Gaara I'm starting to think your an idiot and Neji you haven't done anything that makes me that fond of you yet" I replied

After they heard that they swore to do everything in their power to get her to like them.

"Well who's tired cause I am...and no wonder it's 2 a.m. time for bed everyone" I said

Everyone was so tired that the minute their head hit their pillow they fell asleep, and no one woke up til 4 p.m. the next day

The girls where the first to get up so they decided to play a mean trick on the boys.

Boys POV

All the guys woke to a start when they heard the girls screaming and ran downstairs to see what was wrong. Once they got there however they wanted to scream because the girls where on the ground coverd in blood with a bloody knife next to them.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" all the guys screamed while taking out their cell phones and calling the police, but what they didn't know was that this was a trick. The girls had called the police and hospital telling them what was happening and asked them to pretend it was real, and since the girls where such good friends with the police and the hospital staff for some reason they agreed and even said that one person would record the whole thing on tape for them.

Once the guys got the girls to the hospital they where asked to stay in the waiting room.

2 hours later a doctor came out looking very sad and told the guys that the girls didn't make it. However after the guys went in to see the girls one last time they wanted to kill someone because the girls where perfectly fine and playing a game of poker at a table.

The girls broke out laughing while the guys just mumbled something about cruel bastards and that everyone was on the girls side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL-plz R&R and sorry bout how long it took me to put this chapter up i had a lot of homework


	11. Important Authors Note: Please Read All

Lunar-Locket: ok this isn't a real chapter and I am sooo sorry for it but I don't have much of a choice since my computer had an um...fatal system crash hehehe but it's not my fault it's my dad's because even though I lock my computer with my own password he somehow gets in because he insisted that I need some stupid files that I had been just fine without, and right after he touches it it crashes. In fact he's been through almost 6 laptops in the last year because of all the crap he puts on them even though I tell him it's bad. Oh and the reason I was able to put this up is because I'm on my brothers computer and I can only us it between 2:30 am-7:00 am and I'm tired then. Anyway I will try to update soon since I know it's been months since I've updated ANY of my stories, but on the bright side I've got the next five chapters ready for each of my stories as well as about 20 new ones that I have come up with so YAY. Oh and I have also found a new favorite anime called Shugo Chara and have created a story for it so any of my loyal readers that like my stories as well as Naruto should go check out this show, and if you already watch it PLEASE if you know where I can find any episode 40 and up thats subbed in english PLEASE tell me. Thank you. 


	12. revenge on naruto shino and kankuro

LL-woot chappie 11 finally up

Recap of last chappie All the guys woke to a start when they heard the girls screaming and ran downstairs to see what was wrong. Once they got there however they wanted to scream because the girls where on the ground coverd in blood with a bloody knife next to them.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" all the guys screamed while taking out their cell phones and calling the police, but what they didn't know was that this was a trick. The girls had called the police and hospital telling them what was happening and asked them to pretend it was real, and since the girls where such good friends with the police and the hospital staff for some reason they agreed and even said that one person would record the whole thing on tape for them.

Once the guys got the girls to the hospital they where asked to stay in the waiting room.

2 hours later a doctor came out looking very sad and told the guys that the girls didn't make it. However after the guys went in to see the girls one last time they wanted to kill someone because the girls where perfectly fine and playing a game of poker at a table.

The girls broke out laughing while the guys just mumbled something about cruel bastards and that everyone was on the girls side.  
Next chapter By the time they got back home it was about 10 p.m. so they decided to head to bed

About 1 a.m.

I woke up around 1 and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided I'd take a dip in the.

I pulled on my purple two piece bathing suit before heading down to the pool

Just as I was passing Neji's room I heard movement .

"Hmm I wonder if Neji's having trouble sleeping as well" I though as I knocked on his door and waited

A few seconds later Neji opend the door with a questioning look when he noticed that it was me

"Well well well finally decided to come to me, I can't blame ya though I mean I am hot" he said sarcastically

"Haha very funny I actually was heading down to the pool and heard you up and wanted to know if you wanted to come with me" I said as I rolled my eyes

"Sure ya did and I'd love to" Neji said smirking closing the dorr 2 seconds before my fist connected with it making a small dent

2 minutes later Neji came out wearing black swimming trunks

"Come on then" I said as I started to walk away

"He's kinda cute when he doesn't have a shirt on" I thought

Once we got to the pool I was about to jump in when Neji suddenly picked me up in his arms causing me to start screeching in his ears which he ignored before jumping into the pool

When my head popped out of the water I started yelling at Neji who was just smirking

"Oh he is so gonna pay" I thought

"Oh Neji" I said in a seductive voice

"Yes" he replied

"Why did you do that it was so mean" I said with a pout

"I'm sorry would you like a kiss" he asked with a smirk

""yes please" I said with a smile as he smirked

Neji swam over to me and just as he was about to kiss me I shoved his head underwater and held it there for a minute while he struggled

Whe I let him go he came up sputtering while I laughed maically

"No one ever pushes me into the water without expecting payback" I said before jumping out of the pool and running back to my room giggling with Neji right behind me

The moment I got in my room I slammed me door shut only to hear a loud bang before I started rolling around on the ground laughing.

"I'll get you back for that" I heard him growl out before stomping back to his room

I slowly stopped laughing before I finally realized that I was now really tired and decided to go to bed

I woke the next morning to hear Gaara, Neji, Kiba, and shikamaru screaming bloody murder at Naruto

I slowly got up before heading over to my door

The minute I heard Naruto run by I slammed the door open causing the others to run into itas I heard a bang

I tiredly walked out to see them unconcious

"Naruto why are they wearing pink dresses and makeup?" I asked as Naruto hugged me yelling thank you

"While I thought it would be funny and Shino and Kankuro agreed with me so we dressed them up while they slept" he said with a smirk before his face turned to terror

"OH GOD SHINO AND KANKURO YOU HAVE TO HELP THEM!!" Naruto suddenly yelled

"Whathappend where are they?" I asked frantically

"They weren't fast enough a-and they caught t-them" Naruto said sadly

"Naruto where are they!!" I asked while shaking him

"t-t-t-their i-in t-t-the... PINK TORTURE ROOM" he yelled out with anime tears

"OH NO" I yelled before pusing Naruto out of the way and running toward the horrible room

When I got to it I noticed a chair propped up against the door with nail marks on the door frame and ground from struggling

I threw the chair out of th way and flung the door open causing Shino and Kankuro to fall out onto the floor twitching

"OMG SHINO KANKURO ARE YOU OK!!" I shouted while shaking them

"to.much.pink" shino mumbled.

"DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU" I shouted while bringing out my electric guitar which was hooked up to a huge amp. I turned the volume onto max and played a chord on it

The sound vibrated through the house causing it to shake

"AHHH" Shino and Kankuro yeled as they bolted upright holding their ears

"ugh what happend?" Kankuro asked as he held his head

"OMG YOU GUYS ARE OK!!" I shouted while hugging them

"yeah now what happend" shino asked

"well I guess you guys put pink dresses and make up on the othe others and for revenge they locked you in my pink torture room" I said

"Oh yeah" shino replied

"hehehe that was funny as hell and...I took pictures" Kankuro said as he pulled out a kodak camera

"oooo blackmail" I said with wide eyes

"the best kind of mail you can ever have" naruto said as he suddenly appeared

"so true" I replied with a smile 


End file.
